The present invention concerns urethane elastomers.
Urethane elastomers have many applications such as sewer tile gaskets, industrial belts, roller covers and rollers, shoe soles, etc. and even more recently various automobile applications such as facia, fenders, and the like. However, for the most part, these urethane elastomers are subject to dimensional change when subjected to moisture which causes parts not to fit properly and in the case of painted automobile parts, the paint tends to release from the urethane elastomer due to the dimensional change.
It has now been discovered that urethane elastomers can be prepared from a composition containing a relatively high equivalent weight polyo, a relatively low equivalent weight chain extender and a polyisocyanate which have a reduced percent linear dimensional change when subjected to moisture.